War of the Houses
by Rachical
Summary: Hermione and Draco become Head Boy and Girl and discover something else amongst the rivalry, deeper feelings that they didn't know existed.
1. Chapter 1

Draco stood at the back of the classroom and glanced around.

"How nice of you to finally join us" Snape spoke in his slow drawl, "Sit down."

Draco's eyes slowly surveyed the room.

_Fuck_

The only seat was next to Hermione and he highly doubted she would be over the moon to see him, he slid into the seat next to her and sighed. Hermione flicked her hair and hissed at him.

"Could you be annoying a little quieter please?"

It seemed he had already managed to irritate her, he began rifling through his bag for his Potions book as Snape droned on about the different uses for Gillyweed, Draco slumped to the side. He looked over to Hermione who was frantically taking notes.

_Jesus, how can someone write so much for such a boring subject?_

She tucked a strand of unruly hair behind her ear and Draco watched the gentle curve of her fingers, she threw him a look and whispered sharply, "Stop looking at me!"

"Sorry can't keep my eyes off you" he smirked, she tossed her hair and spun back around.

The bell rang for the end of lessons and they began to gather their things, Hermione quickly snatching her books up and pressing them into her bag.

"In a rush to be somewhere?" Draco smiled.

"Where I'm going is nowhere of your business Malfoy" she growled and swept out of the classroom.

Draco looked around to see if anyone had seen the argument. When he had packed all his books he walked into the bustling corridor. Students milled around everywhere, he saw a few 'Weasley is our King' badges and smiled to himself.

"Excuse me Mr Malfoy I would like a word", a voice boomed at him. He quickly turned to see Dumbledore who began to lead him into his office and sat him down on the gnarled oak chair.

Inside of the office Hermione was already sat on one of the chairs, she turned to see Draco and rolled her eyes.

_For God's sake he hadn't even sat down and she was annoyed, honestly she seemed to hold some ridiculous grudge against him and he had no idea why. _

"Now" Dumbledore started, "I've called you here to talk about the Head Boy and Girl places in your year". Hermione looked up hopefully, her face not hiding the excitement within. "As you may already know it is tradition for Hogwarts to have a Head Boy and Girl, and because of the ongoing rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor, I thought it best to settle this by having a Head from each house."

Draco glanced at Hermione who looked like she was about to be sick. "Um excuse me Professor", she piped up "Do you really think this is the best idea, because I think-"

"Of course I do" Dumbledore spoke over her beaming, "What better way to restore unity amongst the houses? Now, I want to see you tomorrow around this time again. Off you go" He said, ushering them out the door.

As soon as they were into the corridor Draco began to curse under his breath.

_Why the Mudblood? Of all people why the stupid Mudblood?_


	2. Chapter 2

Draco stood at the back of the classroom and glanced around.

"How nice of you to finally join us" Snape spoke in his slow drawl, "Sit down."

Draco's eyes slowly surveyed the room.

_Fuck_

The only seat was next to Hermione and he highly doubted she would be over the moon to see him, he slid into the seat next to her and sighed. Hermione flicked her hair and hissed at him.

"Could you be annoying a little quieter please?"

It seemed he had already managed to irritate her, he began rifling through his bag for his Potions book as Snape droned on about the different uses for Gillyweed, Draco slumped to the side. He looked over to Hermione who was frantically taking notes.

_Jesus, how can someone write so much for such a boring subject?_

She tucked a strand of unruly hair behind her ear and Draco watched the gentle curve of her fingers, she threw him a look and whispered sharply, "Stop looking at me!"

"Sorry can't keep my eyes off you" he smirked, she tossed her hair and spun back around.

The bell rang for the end of lessons and they began to gather their things, Hermione quickly snatching her books up and pressing them into her bag.

"In a rush to be somewhere?" Draco smiled.

"Where I'm going is nowhere of your business Malfoy" she growled and swept out of the classroom.

Draco looked around to see if anyone had seen the argument. When he had packed all his books he walked into the bustling corridor. Students milled around everywhere, he saw a few 'Weasley is our King' badges and smiled to himself.

"Excuse me Mr Malfoy I would like a word", a voice boomed at him. He quickly turned to see Dumbledore who began to lead him into his office and sat him down on the gnarled oak chair.

Inside of the office Hermione was already sat on one of the chairs, she turned to see Draco and rolled her eyes.

_For God's sake he hadn't even sat down and she was annoyed, honestly she seemed to hold some ridiculous grudge against him and he had no idea why. _

"Now" Dumbledore started, "I've called you here to talk about the Head Boy and Girl places in your year". Hermione looked up hopefully, her face not hiding the excitement within. "As you may already know it is tradition for Hogwarts to have a Head Boy and Girl, and because of the ongoing rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor, I thought it best to settle this by having a Head from each house."

Draco glanced at Hermione who looked like she was about to be sick. "Um excuse me Professor", she piped up "Do you really think this is the best idea, because I think-"

"Of course I do" Dumbledore spoke over her beaming, "What better way to restore unity amongst the houses? Now, I want to see you tomorrow around this time again. Off you go" He said, ushering them out the door.

As soon as they were into the corridor Draco began to curse under his breath.

_Why the Mudblood? Of all people why the stupid Mudblood?_

* * *

><p>Hermione made her way back to the Great Hall trying to ignore the bitter comments Draco was making just behind her. It was obvious he was doing it for a reaction and she decided she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he was irritating her. She halted at the doors of the Hall deciding how to announce to her friends she would have to spend the next year sharing a room with the infamous Malfoy. Honestly she was unsure herself how she would manage the constant torment he would undoubtedly give her but if it meant she was a Head Girl she was certain she could find a way to endure it.<p>

Malfoy pushed open the doors shoving her out the way as he did so. Hermione grumbled, "and so it begins".

Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor table still flustered after the incident with Malfoy, she took a seat next to Ginny.

"Where in Merlin have you been?" Ginny asked as soon as she reached the table.

"Well, I have something I need to tell you all." Hermione glanced around the table making sure everyone was listening, "I've been made Head girl and-". Cheers sounded on the table and the Gryffindors stamped their feet. "And Malfoy is Head Boy". She rushed before sitting down once again.

The stamping ceased.

"B-But that means..you'll be sharing a c-common room with him?!" Ron carefully stood up, his face matching his hair, he clenched his fists.

"I know. That's the only downfall." Hermione reasoned.

"The ONLY downfall?! ONLY DOWNFALL!" Ron was making a scene and the Great Hall was silent as every student turned to watch his outburst.

"He has made your life miserable. He has tormented you every single day with that word. AND here you are pretending its a small downfall. It's a big fucking deal Hermione!" Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead and Hermione shrank lower into her seat. "Are you stupid Hermione? Is that what you are? So dumb that you think he won't continue to make your life a misery? All this to be the Head Girl?!" Hermione shot out of her seat, tears of embarrassment streaming down her face as she ran for the doors.


End file.
